Tiny White Roses
by AthinaTrades
Summary: No one seemed to think that a relationship between a sheltered snowflake and an energetic rose could work, but they proved them wrong. A collection of 100-word drabbles about Ruby and Weiss.
1. Roses

**Sick of the hiatus already? I know I am! Maybe some White Rose drabbles will make the wait just a little more bearable.**

****If you have any ideas for scenes you'd like to see, please share them!****

* * *

Weiss had never met someone with so much energy.

Ruby needed to run everywhere she went, even if it was only across the room. On it's own, that might not be so bad, but it came with the side effect of leaving rose petals in her wake.

Weiss found them everywhere: in her bag, in her drawers, even in her pillow case! How did that even happen? Weiss would have so much more time to study if she wasn't cleaning up petals all the time. If only Ruby would slow down for once.

At least their dorm always smelled wonderful.


	2. Take Her Hand

**To celebrate releasing the first chapter of _Tiny White Roses_, I figured I would release another! I'm planning on uploading a drabble every day for as long as I can keep up. Release time will vary, just like my work schedule.**

* * *

Weiss stiffened as Ruby's hand wrapped around her own and pulled.

"Come on, Weiss!"

She wanted to pull away, just like the last dozen times. Weiss had never been touched so much in her life. Any time Ruby wanted to go somewhere, Ruby reached for Weiss's hand. It was unfamiliar and awkward.

Yet, in her hesitation, she found that it was comfortable. Ruby's hand was soft, gentle, and warm. Ruby held her hand like it was made of glass, and Weiss couldn't help but smile back with the way Ruby beamed at her.

Maybe she should just let it happen.


	3. Studies

Weiss took her studies too seriously. Ruby thought Weiss needed a break, and it totally wasn't because Ruby was bored.

"Hey Weiss, wanna do some training?"

"I'm busy, Ruby. Maybe later."

"It's been hours! How long do you need to study?"

"As long as it takes."

Ruby was thinking of another way to get Weiss to take a break when her stomach growled. Yes! That was the perfect excuse!

"Can we at least get some food?"

Weiss sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Ruby beamed at Weiss in her victory. Even Weiss needed a break sometimes, whether she wanted to or not.


	4. Hair Dye

"Weiss, do you dye your hair?"

Ruby was too close to Weiss's face for her liking. Her eyes were filled with curiosity as she examined Weiss's hair for signs of color.

"No, this is my natural color."

"Seriously? It's so pretty!" Weiss shivered slightly as Ruby combed through Weiss's hair with her fingers. She pushed Ruby away so she could breathe again. "Have you ever considered dying it?"

"Absolutely not."

"But then we could match! I was thinking light blue, or… oh! How about bright pink!"

Weiss shuddered at the thought. "That sounds hideous."

"Come on, Weiss! I'm only teasing!"


	5. Hugs

Weiss was never very fond of hugs.

She couldn't remember very many as she was growing up. There were only a few from her mother or sister, and they were always stiff and cold and awkward. Weiss didn't see the appeal of being so close to someone.

But when Ruby hugged her, she didn't feel any of that. Ruby held her tight, yet she was also gentle. It was warm and comfortable and Weiss found herself quickly sinking into Ruby's arms. When Weiss found the courage to hug Ruby back, she finally understood what she was missing.

Hugs were amazing.


	6. Lunch

Ruby sighed happily after finishing her lunch. Beacon's cafeteria served some excellent food. Weiss would probably disagree, being rich and fancy and all that, but she hadn't complained yet!

But Ruby was still hungry. She didn't want to get up to get more, though, and she could probably live without it, but… Weiss hadn't touched her food in a while…

Looking up to ask, Ruby found Weiss was already watching her with a knowing smirk.

"Hey, Weiss…"

Weiss rolled her eyes, sliding her plate over. "Just take it."

Maybe no one else could see it, but Weiss was pretty awesome.


	7. Improvement

**Apparently the word count according to the site won't always be accurate, since it counts "one-on-one" as a single word. Trust me, it's 100 words! (And I don't count these notes, obviously.)**

* * *

Ruby knew she was a skilled fighter. Place her in a field with a dozen Beowolves and she was confident she could kill all of them on her own. She deserved to be at Beacon.

But sparring with Weiss proved she had a long way to go. Weiss managed to land hit after hit on Ruby while she struggled to trade back. Ruby might have had the advantage when it came to clearing out Grimm, but Weiss was clearly better trained in one-on-one combat.

Ruby admired Weiss's skill, and it only made her strive to be even better.


	8. Sing

**Now cross-posted on AO3!**

**I can't believe it's already been a week! Thank you to everyone who has shown support so far. Fun fact: this was the first drabble I wrote for this story.**

* * *

"_This life is mine…_"

Ruby closed her eyes as she listened to Weiss's heavenly voice come through the bathroom door. For the first time since moving into the dorm Weiss actually sounded happy, and it made Ruby's heart soar.

And it all came crashing down with Yang's snickering.

Ruby wasn't going to let Yang ruin this, so she sent Yang the nastiest glare she could manage. Yang received her silent message loud and clear: no one would say a word about this to Weiss.

Weiss deserved the opportunity to express herself, even if it wasn't as private as she thought.


	9. Valentine

**I'm doing a special Valentine's Day double-feature! Think of this as a preview of what's to come.  
**

* * *

Ruby was stunned as Weiss presented her with a heart-shaped box.

"I made these for you." Weiss spoke quickly, unable to make eye contact with Ruby as she excitedly took the box from Weiss.

Ruby carefully removed the ribbon and opened the box. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she laid her eyes upon a dozen homemade cookies, and she didn't hesitate to stuff a whole one in her mouth.

Meanwhile, Weiss was literally quaking in her boots. "I'm sorry if they're not very good."

"Weiss, these are amazing!" Ruby hugged Weiss to quell her fears. "You're the best."


	10. Valentine II

**I posted two chapters today for Valentine's Day, so make sure you didn't miss ****the first part!**

* * *

"Weiss… these are for you."

Ruby presented Weiss with a bouquet of white roses, and although she was disappointed they didn't smell the same as Ruby's petals, they were still lovely.

"Ruby, they're beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you…"

From anyone else, Weiss might have scoffed at such a cliché compliment. But Ruby didn't care about that; she was true to her feelings and wanted Weiss to hear them.

They were both blushing like fools, but Weiss didn't care. Ruby made Weiss happier than she could have ever imagined, and as long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.


	11. Studies II

When she first met Ruby, Weiss didn't think that she was capable of focusing on anything. Ruby always had too much energy to be able to sit still, much less study.

Yet, Ruby had this way of surprising Weiss. When Weiss insisted they study together, Ruby agreed without hesitation. They sat quietly as they took notes side by side, Ruby asked questions about things she didn't understand, and listened carefully when Weiss explained them to her.

Ruby was clearly still ready to bounce off the walls the whole time, but Weiss appreciated that she made the effort all the same.


	12. Glyph

"Ruby, we're supposed to be training!"

"This _is_ training, Weiss!" Ruby laughed as she leapt from Weiss's glyph, and Weiss was forced to create another to prevent her from falling. "You're practicing your glyph placement, and I'm learning to react to them! Just because we're having fun doesn't mean we're not training!"

As Ruby continued to test the laws of gravity, Weiss had to admit that she was having fun, too. She enjoyed testing Ruby's reactions to higher drops, or when she tried to guide Ruby in certain directions with her glyphs.

Maybe training could actually be fun, after all.


	13. Games

"Ruby."

Weiss received no response from their top bunk, where Ruby was playing a game on her scroll. Ruby grunted in annoyance, which Weiss took to mean she was losing.

"Ruby," Weiss repeated.

Still nothing. What was so important about that game that Ruby couldn't stop and listen to her?

"Ruby!"

"Gah!" Ruby snapped to attention, dropping her scroll in her lap. She smiled nervously. "Um… what's up, Weiss?"

Weiss wanted to be angry, but it was so difficult to be angry at that face. She sighed. "Want to get dinner?"

She smiled as Ruby beat her out the door.


	14. Maintenance

**Sorry about all the late uploads the last few days. Been working late a lot recently.**

**Anyway, if you've enjoyed these drabbles, please drop a follow, favorite, or review! It helps me know that you all want to see more, and helps make the story more visible to others.**

**And if you have any ideas for new chapters, please share them! Especially if they can fit in this time where they're Ruby and Weiss are basically just good friends.**

* * *

Weiss wasn't fond of maintaining her weapon. She acknowledged it was important, but didn't trust herself to do it properly. Even with her many skills, weapon maintenance was not one of them. So instead, she often sent Myrtenaster to a professional weaponsmith.

Ruby, however, seemed to treat maintenance day like a holiday. She gleefully repaired Crescent Rose each time, and even made improvements where she could. It was clear that Ruby had build her scythe herself and loved it more than anything.

Maybe Ruby could teach her a thing or two about weapon maintenance. It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?


	15. Bad Day

Weiss had many different modes.

There was serious Weiss, grumpy Weiss, annoyed Weiss, even happy Weiss - that one was Ruby's favorite, even if others didn't believe she had that mode.

But today, Weiss was sad. Ruby didn't know why, but she wasn't going to ask. Weiss didn't like talking about her feelings.

Instead, she could focus on making Weiss feel better. Ruby sat beside Weiss on the edge of her bed, pulling her into a one-armed hug, and Weiss rested her head on Ruby's shoulder.

It might not have been much, but maybe it could bring happy Weiss back.


	16. Sharing

Weiss wasn't used to sharing things.

Growing up, she never had to share anything. If she or one of her siblings wanted something another had, they were simply given a new one. Why bother sharing when you could buy anything you wanted?

So when Ruby hopped onto Weiss's bed to play one of her games, Weiss was surprised that it didn't bother her. It had been an exhausting day; Weiss couldn't blame Ruby for not wanting to climb up to her own bunk.

Weiss didn't mind sharing her things with Ruby at all. She knew Ruby would do the same.


	17. Alarm

Ruby couldn't remember when she stopped setting her alarm.

She had always hated the thing. It was just a noisemaker with the sole intent of ruining her awesome dreams.

Somewhere along the way, though, Weiss began waking Ruby up during her morning routine. Ruby wasn't sure why, but she found that Weiss gently shaking her awake left her more alert in the morning than an alarm ever had. Now she found herself excited to wake up, because the first thing she would see every day was Weiss.

One thing was for sure: Ruby never wanted to use her alarm again.


	18. Bracelet

"It's a friendship bracelet!"

Weiss examined the metal band that now adorned her wrist. She had never received such a gift.

"Ruby… I don't know what to say…"

"I just thought that, well, we're friends now, and I always wanted to give one to someone but never had a close friend… But now I do! I even made it myself! But if you don't like it I'd understand…"

"No! Of course I like it. Thank you."

Weiss had never had any close friends before, either. To think that Ruby cared so much about her…

She would never take it off.


	19. Hugs II

Weiss wasn't dependent on hugs.

Weiss didn't look forward to all of the hugs Ruby gave her whenever they went their separate ways. She simply appreciated Ruby's hugs.

Weiss certainly wouldn't pretend to be upset just so Ruby would hug her to make her feel better. That would be deceitful.

Weiss definitely didn't spend her free time thinking of new ways to get hugs from Ruby. Weiss hadn't bought cookies for Ruby just because she wanted a hug, but because she wanted to do something nice for Ruby for once.

Weiss wasn't dependent on hugs, because that would be ridiculous.


	20. Bad Day II

Weiss had never seen Ruby so quiet.

Ruby's boundless energy could sometimes be irritating, but she hadn't anticipated how much worse she would feel in its absence. Weiss would have given anything just to see Ruby smile again.

She didn't know what was wrong, and didn't think she'd find out. But that didn't matter right now; Weiss only wanted Ruby to feel better.

Weiss wasn't very good at comforting others, though. She thought about what Ruby might do.

Weiss quietly and hesitantly took Ruby's hand in her own. When Ruby squeezed her hand back, Weiss figured she did something right.


	21. Games II

Weiss clearly didn't understand video games.

In a rare instance of boredom, Weiss decided to lie next to Ruby on her bed to get a better look at the game Ruby was playing. Bright lights repeatedly flashed on her scroll as Ruby nonsensically mashed every button she had available to her. Weiss had no idea what was happening.

Weiss never had much interest in video games; they seemed like a waste of time. Yet, Ruby seemed to have a lot of fun with them. Maybe Ruby should show her how to play sometime, just to see what she was missing.


	22. Nap

Weiss couldn't remember falling asleep.

She remembered lying down to watch Ruby play that game on her scroll, but now she was waking up later in the afternoon, sleepy yet oddly more relaxed than she had felt in a long time.

She wasn't alone, however, as Weiss realized that Ruby's head rested gently on her shoulder. Ruby must have fallen asleep too.

Weiss's first instinct was to get up and let Ruby rest, but decided against it. Ruby looked so peaceful in her sleep, and Weiss didn't want to disturb her. Besides, Weiss was too comfortable to get up, anyway.


	23. Maintenance II

Weapons were amazing. Ruby could tell all sorts of things about people just by studying their weapons.

So when Weiss offered to let Ruby work on Myrtenaster, she jumped at the chance. Ruby had always wanted to examine it up close, but Weiss had been oddly protective of her weapon.

Why was Weiss letting her work on it now, though? They were really good friends now, so maybe she finally felt like she could trust Ruby with it?

The thought put an even brighter smile on Ruby's face as she set to work. What would she learn about Weiss today?


	24. Maintenance III

Weiss never should have doubted Ruby.

She knew that Ruby was a skilled weaponsmith; she could see it in the complexity of her weapon and how careful she was in maintaining it. Still, she was hesitant when Ruby asked to work on Myrtenaster.

However, seeing the results, she couldn't have been happier to have said yes. She got to watch Ruby examine her weapon, and Ruby always asked for permission before making adjustments. Now the dust vials clicked in place easier, and the revolving chamber spun with more precision than ever.

Needless to say, Weiss had found a new weaponsmith.


	25. Roses II

"Ruby?"

Ruby appeared in an instant with a cloud of petals in her wake, which harmlessly crashed into Weiss. The petals used to annoy Weiss, but now she hardly flinched as they bounced off her face.

She couldn't help but take a deep breath as the scent of roses filled the air again, which made her smile. She had always liked it, but now she thought it was one of her favorites.

"Yes, Weiss?"

Weiss blinked as Ruby smiled at her. What did she want from Ruby again? She couldn't remember at all. Well, it couldn't have been that important.


	26. Walk

Weiss worked too hard sometimes. Weiss wanted to be the best at everything she did. That on its own was fine, but Weiss often neglected to take breaks when she needed them.

So it was up to Ruby come up with distractions to help Weiss relax. Today, Ruby had dragged Weiss away by the hand for a walk around Beacon. Weiss protested, but never tried pulling her hand back, even once they were well on their way. They walked that way for a long time, never letting go.

It was beautiful outside, so why waste it by studying all day?


	27. Storm

Weiss had never liked thunderstorms.

It wasn't because she was afraid; she simply couldn't sleep. The endless rain, crashes of thunder, and flashes of lightning kept her from resting. So Weiss tossed and turned in her bed, hoping to discover a comfortable position again.

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Me too." Ruby peeked down from her top bunk. "Maybe we could… sleep together tonight?"

Weiss never thought she would agree to such a request before meeting Ruby. But as Ruby crawled under the covers beside her, she had never felt more comfortable.

And Weiss had never slept better.


	28. Comfortable

When Weiss woke up, she realized she could hardly move.

At some point in the night, Ruby had managed to wrap her arms around Weiss in her sleep, with her head tucked just under Weiss's chin. Her soft breaths tickled Weiss's chest, and she couldn't help but smile a little.

Weiss had never liked being close to others, yet somehow Ruby made it comforting.

When her alarm went off, Weiss carefully pulled her arm free to silence it, then pulled Ruby a bit closer and tried to get comfortable again. They could afford to enjoy this for a little longer.


	29. Lazy

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, Ruby, we have to get up."

"What if, instead… we stayed in bed."

"We have classes today."

"We've missed classes before!"

"We're _not_ skipping class."

Ruby held on tight as Weiss tried to struggle out of her grip. If Weiss couldn't get up, she couldn't make Ruby get up either!

"Ruby, let go of me," Weiss groaned.

Ruby sighed. "Fine."

Weiss stretched out after she stood, then smiled as she pulled Ruby out of bed by the hand.

Maybe Ruby wouldn't get to have her lazy day, but somehow, she wasn't too upset about it.


	30. Cold

Was Weiss's bed always this cold?

She knew the answer: no, because nothing had changed. Everything was exactly as it had been every night. Yet, she was cold, and didn't know why.

Except she did know why: Ruby wasn't there. Weiss couldn't get her mind off how it felt to share her bed with Ruby last night. Just thinking about how pleasant and warm it was brought a smile to her face.

But Weiss couldn't ask Ruby to do that again. She knew it would be ridiculous. So instead she pulled the covers close and hoped to get some rest.


	31. Coffee

Ruby had never seen Weiss so tired. Weiss could be a little grumpy in the morning, but this was different. She didn't even wake Ruby up today.

Something was wrong, but she wouldn't tell Ruby why. It sucked, especially since Ruby thought they had been so close after the night of the storm.

Maybe all Weiss needed was something to wake her up. Caffeinated Weiss was easier to be around than Tired Weiss, after all.

Weiss finally smiled after Ruby offered her Weiss's favorite coffee mug. It might not get Weiss to open up, but Ruby was happy it helped.


	32. Friend

Was this what it's like to have a best friend?

No matter what Weiss was dealing with, Ruby was always there to help where she could. When Weiss was tired, Ruby would make her coffee just the way she liked it. When Weiss was sad, Ruby hugged her until she was happy again.

Did Weiss do the same for Ruby? She didn't think so, and she felt awful about it. How was it fair for Ruby to do so much while Weiss did so little?

While Weiss played with the bracelet on her wrist, she decided that needed to change.

* * *

**Can you believe it's already been a month? When I started this, I didn't think I'd make it this far. I hope you've all been enjoying it! To those of you who have left feedback in any form, thank you so much! It means a lot to me and helps me keep going.**

**That said, I believe I need to take a break from this story. Not a long one, just a week or so. While writing a new chapter every day is fun, it is also a little exhausting. Taking that break will give me time to plan out the next arc of this story too, which will make it much better for all of you in the end.**

**Thank you for your understanding. There will be one more chapter tomorrow.**


	33. Bracelet II

Weiss was adorable when she was embarrassed. She shuffled her feet and refused to look Ruby in the eye while she wore a deep blush.

"It's terrible, I know. You don't have to wear it. I just thought I should make one for you, too…"

Ruby quickly put the bracelet on her wrist. "Weiss, I love it!"

Weiss seemed shocked that Ruby could like her gift, but Ruby hugged her to prove she meant it. Ruby didn't care how it looked. Ruby would have worn it even if it was just a piece of yarn, just because Weiss made it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As a reminder, I'm taking a break from this story for a while. It will probably be a week, maybe two. I'll update the story description once I've decided on a date, so keep an eye out for that.**

**Thank you all for your understanding and support!**


	34. Sick

Ruby felt awful, in more ways than one. Not only did she let herself get sick, but now Weiss insisted on taking care of her.

"Weiss, you really don't have to-"

"Don't even start, Ruby," Weiss interrupted, handing Ruby some medicine and a glass of water. "I'm happy to do this."

"Still…"

"Ruby." Weiss glared at her, almost desperate. "Please."

Ruby couldn't say no to that look. She hated being a burden, but Weiss seemed so determined to help. "Okay. Thanks, Weiss."

Seeing Weiss smile, Ruby felt she made the right decision. Besides, she felt better with Weiss around, anyway.

* * *

**This story isn't dead, I promise! Everything has just been... crazy, lately. I got a promotion at work around the same time we started getting much busier thanks to COVID-19 (yay for essential businesses, I guess?), and it's been stressful, to put it lightly. I simply haven't had the time or energy to do any writing.**

**Thankfully, things are starting to get easier again as I adjust to this new normal, so hopefully you can expect to see updates again soon. It almost certainly won't go back to daily updates like before, but I can see myself doing two, maybe three a week once I'm back into it. And believe me, I really want to get back into it.**

**I hope you're all staying safe and healthy, and I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter!**


	35. Sick II

"I told you so."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying, you wouldn't have gotten sick if-"

"I know."

Ruby was only teasing. She had already expressed her gratitude for Weiss's company while she was sick many times. Weiss wasn't actually annoyed, either. If she had to get sick because she was looking after Ruby, so be it. Getting to show Ruby how much she cared was worth the risk.

Now Ruby insisted on doing the same for Weiss and she couldn't be happier about it. It didn't matter that she was sick. Somehow, Ruby could make any day a great one.

* * *

**Don't worry, it's just a cold! (You have to wonder, though, would they even have to worry about getting sick? Do their auras protect them from that sort of thing? Well, whatever. We got a couple cute chapters out of it.)**

**This one took longer than I would have liked to finish. I knew I was going to write it as soon as I started the previous chapter, but couldn't get it right for the longest time. I just don't have nearly as much time to think about my writing as a used to, and it's rather upsetting. I love writing these and hearing your feedback, but other things are just more important right now. That said, I still have plenty of planned content for this story, so keep an eye out for those! We haven't even made it to the real good stuff yet (soon, I promise!).**

**Anyway, probably going to go back to fewer author's notes after this chapter. With how short each chapter is, I feel like they really take away from the chapter itself, but look at me continuing to ramble on.**

**Thank you all so much for your support, it means a lot to me. Until next time, stay safe out there!**


	36. Together

Weiss was pretty awesome. Not only was Weiss good at like, literally everything, but she wanted to hang out with Ruby, too! She, Ruby "Normal Knees" Rose, was worthy of Weiss's time. They had been friends for months now, and Ruby still sometimes found herself amazed by this fact.

Lately, it felt like they had done everything together. Be it training, studying, eating, weapon shopping, or even just lounging around, Weiss was there. Ruby didn't even have to ask.

Ruby was so lucky to have a friend like Weiss. She'd never been happier, and knew Weiss felt the same, too.


	37. Apart

Weiss groaned as she leaned back in her chair. The day seemed to be dragging on forever. Ruby was off doing who knows what, leaving Weiss to her studies. It wasn't long ago that Weiss cherished these quiet times alone, but now she found herself struggling to focus without Ruby around to bounce ideas off of.

Maybe she should call it quits for today. She had been studying for a while now. She grabbed her scroll to check the time…

Wait, thirty minutes? Ruby left only thirty minutes ago? That couldn't be right. Surely Weiss had been working longer.

Right?


	38. Roses III

Weiss could tell something was off. Their dorm didn't quite feel right.

Nothing was out of place. Nobody was missing. There were no obnoxious sounds. There were no strange smells…

Oh. It should have been obvious. Thankfully, there was an easy solution.

"Ruby?"

There it was. Ruby appeared in an instant, and the room was immediately flooded in the scent of roses again as petals fluttered to the floor.

"What's up, Weiss?"

Weiss took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Weiss smiled. "Just for being you."

Ruby simply smiled at the compliment. Ruby really was one of a kind.

* * *

**If you haven't read it yet, check out _What We Live For_****: a new White Rose story I just posted yesterday. It's not perfect, but I would appreciate your feedback on how I can make it better. If all goes well, you can expect a new chapter for that in the near future.**


End file.
